SAGA Dawn of the Hybrids: Forever a Fairytale
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: My sister and I are twins who were born to a vampire and a human. We are a special breed known as hybrids. We have been raised in the ruling family of vampires, the Volturi. Now our life is about to change as we know it. This is our story. R/R!
1. Thanks for the heads up, Sis!

SAGA Dawn of the Hybrids: Forever a Fairytale 

Summary: My sister and I are twins who were born to a vampire and a human. We are a special breed of species known as hybrids. We have been raised in the ruling family of vampires, the Volturi. This is our story.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have ever, or will ever own anything that has to do with Twilight, or Twilight itself. That genius is all created by Stephanie Meyer. I am only borrowing them for fun.

Prologue:

_ A young woman at the age of 34 stood on the steps of the old house and rang the doorbell. She glanced around. Shivering slightly, she was about to knock on the door but it opened, revealing a man who looked to be about 38. He had cold, pale marble skin and an older face worn from worry. He smiled at her and welcomed him into his home._

_ A year later they married. After having a small wedding in the town in which they were well known, they departed on their honeymoon to Italy._

_ A year after that, they gave birth to two baby girls- twins. They took another trip to Italy, but never returned. They appeared to have vanished, never to be seen or heard from again. _

This is the story of my parents; the end of their life, and ultimately, the beginning of mine.

Chapter 1:

ARIA POV (Age 13)

"Aria…Ari!" Ugh. Just let me sleep! Please! My body is so tired and worn out from everything. I don't think I could wake up if I wanted to. "Ari…" There's that voice again. Sounds like Bella. Better wake up and see what she wants… even if that is my more…sensible side talking right now.

Opening one eye, all I can see is pitch black for the moment. Until my eyes adjust to it and I see the face that is in front of me. Actually, it's almost like looking in the mirror. But I'm shorter and my hair is a little longer, and our faces are a little bit different. Either way, it's Bella.

"What, Bella? I had a horribly difficult day with Uncle Caius yesterday and now my body aches and only yearns for sleep. What could be ever so important that you couldn't wait for another three hours to tell me?" I asked, frustrated.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh always the drama queen." I opened my mouth to reply but she put her hand over it. I licked it, and she made a face. "Ewww…Ari. Gross!" I sighed and she removed her hand. "Well?" I asked impatiently, starting to get really annoyed at her.

"Well…I woke up like an hour ago and heard noises coming from the Great Room. I couldn't help but hear Dad arguing with the rest of the family, so naturally I went to go see what was happening." She started to say. "You couldn't have woken me up then? So you'd have someone with you in case you got caught and our aunts and uncles tried to eat you?" I asked sarcastically. Because in our family, that is an option.

She rolled her eyes again. "No. I was fine. I had my excuse all prepared in case I got caught, but I was in the secret passageway so it wasn't necessary. But anyway, I heard them all talking and I heard dad say in the midst of all the arguments that basically they're mating us off once we turn 16 and we have no say in it at all whatsoever. We won't be living in the castle anymore, and we'll never get to see each other again." She said, looking upset now. Wow. That is serious.

"But, Bells, why would they want to kick us out? The whole reason Dad took us in in the first place is because Renee and Charlie gave us up to him. We were his little "experiments" remember?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

Bella gave me a look. "They're not kicking us out. They're just…marrying us off, so to speak." She corrected me, continuing before I had the chance to interrupt. "And besides. Dad did still raise us like his own, even if he did test us a lot. And put us through vigorous training. But it was all for our own good, I think. Look how strong we are now." She pointed out. I thought for a second. "Yeah, I know. But, still…if he's marrying us off at 18 it really makes it sound like he's had his fun with us and is now just booting us out." I argued.

Bella pouted. "But I don't think he is though. I think he's just making sure we've found our mates and are happy, just as our parents wanted." I sighed. That's Bella for you, though. I love her to death, but she always tries to look for the good in people. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but it's gotten her hurt in the past because she trusts too easily. That leaves me to be the bad guy- I have to be the skeptical one and look out for us, because if I don't then people could easily take advantage of us and leave. And that _really_ doesn't settle well with me.

"Bella, I know you think I'm all skeptical and have trust issues…" I started "which you do" she muttered. I ignored that. "…but think about it. I'm not saying we've had a bad life and Dad and the rest of the family hasn't taken good care of us, which they have. But when you look at the main picture, think about why we're here in the first place." I finished gently.

Bella looked down at me sadly. "I know, I know. But it just hurts to think that way." She said quietly. I glanced at her sympathetically. "I know, Bells. But we both know that the only way we're going to get out of this without getting hurt is by only really trusting each other. We have such a huge bond that connects us in so many ways- ways even Dad doesn't know-that we really can't afford to let anyone or anything break us. We have to stay strong for each other. I'm not saying that our family is bad or anything, I mean yeah they have the history and stuff but they've improved since we arrived, but we're not the ones that control them. They have all the power over us, and to them we really don't understand anything. They don't want to have to deal with us when we grow up because it would be harder for them to control us. So they've figured that the best way is to give us a mate that makes us happy and let us live our lives the way we want to. That's what they're doing here. They still want us to be happy, but they just don't care enough to give us that happiness. That's why they figure that the only people who can do that for us is our mates, so that's what they are giving us." I said, done with my explanation, hoping it to be sensitive enough for Bella's feelings, because she does not take well to the harsh realities of life a lot of the time.

Bella sighed, and I can tell that she understands. It doesn't mean that she necessarily liked it, but at least know she knew what our father was doing for us. It was all for our own good, and hopefully, if we went the right way about it, we would get out of here just fine and be able to live our lives again.

I looked at the old clock that was on our wall and saw that we still had about an hour and a half left to sleep. "Okay Bells. We still have an hour and half left to sleep, so that's what I'm going to do. Wake me up if you need anything else, but otherwise, I'll see you in the morning." I said with finality. Bella nodded. "Can I sleep in here with you? I don't think I could otherwise." She asked in a soft voice. I sighed. "Fine, but if you talk in your sleep again, you're out!" I teased. She cracked a small smile and lay down on my other bed "I'll try not to, but I make no promises!" She replied back. I chuckled. "Night Aria." She called out in the dark. "Love you." I sighed peacefully, feeling sleep coming back to me. "Night Bells. Love you too." I mumbled softly, knowing that she could still here me.

The room fell silent after that, and I drifted off into a pitch of dark unconscious, knowing that my dreams would be related to the previous discussion I had shared with my sister. Letting go, I fell into a deep, somewhat restless sleep, comforted only by the fact that my sister was in the other bed.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! I know it's a little short, but they'll get longer as I get more into the story. I hope you like it; I've really enjoyed writing this so far. Thanks for reading, feel free to review! I will try to update ASAP.


	2. Upping the Ante

Chapter 2:

A/N: First off, thank you for those who have reviewed this story thus far. As for your questions, I will be explaining a lot of things in this chapter, for the last chapter was mostly just me testing the story out. I appreciate your comments and have taken them into consideration. Hopefully, this chapter will answer a lot of them, but as I would like to keep people intrigued, not everything will be revealed at once. Again, thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

ARIA POV

I woke up to the sound of muffled arguing outside of my door. I squinted, sleep still dominating my eyes. Bella's bed was empty. This could not be good. If something had upset Bella enough to get her to argue, there was bound to be trouble. Then I remembered what her gift of endless curiosity had discovered last night and winced. Even though Bella's shield probably protected her from being detected (why she was always the one to go out and discover the castle's secrets rather than me) she was also hopelessly clumsy for a hybrid. As hybrids, we still managed to have some human traits, and for Bella, well, clumsiness was one of them.

Yawning and stretching, I tossed the covers off of me, shivering instantly. The old castle was always cold this time of day. Well, by day I mean four in the morning. I threw on a sweatshirt, even though my father detested it when I wore human clothing (good thing I was Heidi's favorite, or else I'd never get away with it) and stumbled my way across the room. I opened the door and revealed Bella looking angry at a guilty-looking Uncle Caius. Uncle Caius was always a sucker (no pun intended) for Bella, and she could worm anything out of him. This meant that he knew that we knew what we weren't supposed to know but found out last night…if that made any sense. I tend to ramble a lot, but hell, it's also the crack of dawn and I'm sleepy. So humph.

I cleared my throat, interrupting the stare down that was going on between said sister and uncle. They ignored me, so I opened my mouth and said "Guys, chill. It's five in the morning. Why don't we go inside my room and discuss this. Please? At least so that you don't disturb the rest of the castle." They looked at me, surprised. I usually never say please about anything. Usually they just don't have a choice.

Uncle Caius narrowed his red eyes at me. "Aria, as I was just telling your sister, your presence is demanded in the Great Room. She was arguing with me about her wardrobe. Sorry to have disturbed you, but it really is with utmost importance that we go. And you should probably change into something more presentable, as your father has arranged for this meeting." He explained.

I glared at him. "Well, if my father had the nerve to wake us up for a meeting at four in the morning, then he will just have to deal with how we are dressed. If what he has to say really is of such great concern, then what we are wearing should not be an issue. His news should be our main focus." I growled slightly at him. Normally, I would conform to my father's wishes and dress in traditional garb for family meetings, but as I said, he's the one waking us up this early. He should be able to accept that I wear shorts, a tank top and a sweatshirt to sleep.

Uncle Caius sighed in resignation, and I had to hide a triumphant smirk. I have always excelled in debate, and I am the only one who can argue with my father and get away with it. He also knows not to test my patience, as I am dangerously powerful and he only knows the half of it. We have come to an agreement of sorts of the years…I do as I please and he gives me my space, and in return I participate in the training he has set up for my sister and I and I allow him to continue with his experiments on us. Or rather, I should say his observations of us. I really don't mind that because it allows me to test my powers and strength and see how far I can push my abilities, so in all it's a win-win situation for us.

"Follow me then." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes because we know the way to the Great Room, but I guess father sent for him to fetch us so we went along with it. I linked pinkies with Bella, which is something we've been doing since birth, and followed.

After passing the rest of the chambers and rooms, we finally reached the Great Room. The doors were already open, and I could see my father arguing with my brother, Demetri.

See, our family tree is a bit…complicated. My father, Aro, founded the Volturi family along with Caius and Marcus, my uncles. My father's wife (our mother), Sulpicia, raised my sister and I after our biological parents gave us to Aro. However, there are other members who we treat as brother and sister- Alec, Jane, Demetri, Chelsea, Felix, Heidi, Santiago, Corin, Renata, and Afton. They are extremely protective over us, and have been known to fight our father over matters involving us. They are not afraid to stand up to him when it matters most, and for this I owe them a lot. I might be able to hold my own when it comes to a debate with my father, but on things that would seriously affect my life- well, that's when my brothers and sisters step in. And it looks as if Demetri already has. Sometimes, however, my brothers and sisters are split on certain issues and that's when it gets messy. I have this feeling that this might be one of those times, so I've decided to go by my golden rule that Bella is the only exception of- trust no one, and no one will disappoint you.

I cleared my throat to alert my father of our presence, and Bella immediately put up her shield. Even though she really doesn't like blocking off our family, she knows I need to have a clear mind when I'm speaking to my father, and there are some of our brothers and sisters who try to manipulate the outcome of these meetings and change our mind about some things. As much as I love my siblings, I can't allow myself to not have a fair argument. Especially with my father. So that's why I have Bella put her shield up.

"Bella, sweetheart, please put your shield down so your father can talk to you properly." My mother said tiredly. Bella glanced sharply at me and we spoke through our twin telepathy. It's something only we share where no one can eavesdrop on us, so it's the best way to communicate under these circumstances.

_"Well, Aria? What do you think? Safe or no?"_ Bella asked, in a slightly pleading voice. She hated being put in the middle of these arguments with our family. I sighed wearily. _"Well, mom used the sweetheart on you, so you can bet that it's not going to be good. But I know how much you hate this part, so go ahead and lower it. But any sign of trouble, and put it up immediately. I should be able to use my own power to block any unnecessary intrusions."_ I replied. Bella gave a small but grateful smile and put her shield down. Waiting quietly, she looked to me to start.

"Father, what is it that you have called us down for?" I asked, trying not to show my impatience. He narrowed his eyes at my wardrobe and I glared back at him. If he really wanted to start an argument, I would just leave. And he knew I would.

"Well, it has come to our attention that you girls will be turning 18 in three years and have yet to find a mate. We have decided that for your 16th birthday which is right around the corner, we are throwing a ball for all the non-mated vampires in the world in order to find your mate. Or at least, all the non-mated vampires who we see would be suitable for your mate. You shall each be mated by the end of the night, and have two years of courting to get to know your mates until you are able to marry them when you turn 18, at which you will stop aging for good." My father said in a stern voice. He then looked to me to wait for a rebuttal. Actually, everyone was looking at me for a rebuttal.

Quickly, I decided to talk to Bella to discuss our options. Even though I usually fight these things on my own, it did involve Bella and I wanted to make sure she was okay with my answer as well. _"Well, Bells, what do you think?"_ I asked. She looked at me in surprise, but answered back, _"Honestly, Ari? I feel like this is an okay plan. I mean, he is being pretty fair about it, and we'll have two years to make a decision. I think our best bet is to agree now and discuss later what our plan of action should be for our remaining time here._" Bella replied, looking a little nervously at me to see what my reaction would be to her thought. I smiled slightly and nodded back at her. She looked at me in surprise. _"Wait. You're agreeing with me? I thought you would be fighting to the bone on this one!_" I chuckled a little, and everyone looked at me still in impatience. _"No, I think you are right on this one. I know when to pick and choose my battles, and I think that this one is a better thought out plan that father has prepared than most, so I think I will let this go for now. I think I would rather surprise him and our family for now by agreeing with him._" I replied. Bella nodded back at me, giving me the go-ahead.

I looked determinedly at him, and decided that I would give him the surprise of his life. I cleared my throat. "Thank you, father. I think that is a fine idea. If that is all there is to it, I believe Bella and I would like to return to our rooms and prepare for training, if that is alright with you." I stated

Everyone looked at each other in shock. Demetri seemed to be holding back a mixture of shock and anger to my statement. Even father looked surprised. "Alright then. If you're sure, you may feel free to go back to your rooms." He dismissed.

Bella and I turned and walked out of the room, linking pinkies once more. We could hear a commotion in the Great Room and figured that the rest of the family would be discussing what just happened. "Aria! What the hell?" We turned to see our older brother Demetri following us out of the room. "Yes, Demetri?" I asked. He stopped. "Why aren't you fighting this? I was arguing father the whole time before you came and you go ahead and agree with him? What do you have up your sleeve?" He asked.

"Demetri, we have decided that it is best to agree to father's plan. We just have to wait and see what happens. You have to admit, that it is one of his better ideas. He has obviously worked on this and I could see no serious flaws, so we decided to agree. That is all there is too it. Unless, of course, you know something that we don't which is why you are disagreeing with it." I said.

Demetri gritted his teeth in anger. "No. But why would you agree to something that would take you away from us? Away from each other? You do realize that as soon you find your mates, you will never see each other again." He replied. I sighed, but Bella interrupted me. "Demetri, that would never happen. Bella and I have our own ways of staying connected, so that is impossible." She said. Demetri opened his mouth to reply, but sighed. "Fine. But you two really should discuss this with each other, and all of your options. I know you don't see it now, but just talk about it. You might find that you are missing something along the way. Something vital." He said, and walked back into the Great Room.

Bella and I looked at each other. "Do you get the feeling that he's hiding something from us?" She asked suspiciously. I shook my head. "I didn't really feel that. But I felt that he was uneasy about something. It was probably what he and father were arguing about before. But I am not entirely sure." I replied. Bella nodded in agreement. "I could try to use my power to see if he's lying. But I don't know what good a human lie detector is when a person's not really lying." I thought out loud. See, my power, or at least, one of my powers, is that I can tell when someone is lying, so it is impossible to lie to me. I can call anyone's bluff, too, which is what makes me a really good poker player. I also have an awesome poker face.

We walked back to our rooms in silence, still deep in thought. I still wasn't convinced that we had the whole picture, and somehow or another that was the part that we needed to make our decision. Bella went to her room, leaving me to ponder this for a while. It was definitely very strange, but I was pretty sure it was something we could overcome. And it couldn't be all bad, especially if we were going to get a mate out of it.

A/N: Well there you have it! Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it explained a few things. Please review!


End file.
